Sex, Drugs and Rock'n Roll
by Black-Deimon
Summary: Gaara, un jeune lycée de quinze ans a de la peine à trouver ses repères dans la vie. Entre sa vie d'orphelin et sa bande de potes à tendance plus que rock'n roll, il va faire une nouvelle rencontre qui va le troubler plus que jamais.
1. Chapter 1

Ce regard perçant croisa le mien. J'étais hypnotisé par ces pupilles bleu-azur qui ne me lâchaient plus. Que m'arrivait-il ? Mon corps refusait tous mouvements. J'étais comme figé sur place. Des tas de réflexions stupides se bousculèrent dans mon crâne. Avais-je définitivement perdu le contrôle ? Ces yeux… pourquoi m'obsédaient-ils autant ?

« Gaara ! »

Une voix familière me tira de mes pensées et me poussa à me retourner. C'était Shino, un camarade de classe ou plus précisément, mon voisin de table lors des cours d'anglais et de japonais. Nous étions amis depuis bien longtemps. C'était un gentil garçon, un peu introverti. Il adorait le hard-rock métal, tout comme moi. En fait, nous partagions le même style vestimentaire. Nous étions considérés avec notre groupe d'amis comme les rebelles du lycée. Ici, personne n'abordait de tels accoutrements, mais cela ne nous avait pas arrêtés. Au contraire, nous étions fières de nous démarquer des autres en exprimant nos idéaux à travers nos vêtements.

« Qui y a-t-il, Shino ? »

« Ça fait 15minutes que je t'attends ! On avait rendez-vous. T'as oublié ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai. Excuse-moi. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Bon, on y va à ce nouveau magasin de disques ? »

« En route. »

Je me retournai dans l'espoir de recroiser ces fameuses pupilles bleues perçantes, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Le mystérieux jeune homme avait disparu, ne laissant derrière lui que le souvenir de son regard électrisant. Plus j'y pensais et plus je me sentais émoustillé. C'était un drôle de sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'es vraiment dans la lune aujourd'hui. » marmonna Shino en posant une main sur mon épaule gauche.

« Excuse-moi. Je ne suis pas dans mon assiette. »

Nous partîmes en direction de cette nouvelle boutique de CD. Il y avait là-bas une très grande variété de styles musicaux et nous trouvâmes notre bonheur. Je repartis avec un album de Système Of A Down tandis que Shino avait penché pour un disque de Metallica. Satisfaits de nos achats, nous rentrâmes à nos maisons respectives.

Je marchai sereinement dans les rues de la ville alors que mon esprit divaguait ailleurs. Je n'étais pas parvenu à me sortir ce regard de la tête. Il obsédait la moindre de mes pensées. Était-il réellement possible d'être épris à ce point par un simple regard ? Décidément, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait et j'avais hâte de revoir ce garçon.

Lorsque je fus chez moi, je montai directement dans ma chambre. Je frétillai d'impatience à l'idée d'écouter mon nouveau CD. Je l'insérai dans ma chaîne stéréo et allai m'asseoir sur le bord de ma fenêtre. Rien de tel que d'observer les étoiles en se laissant aller sur un bon morceau de musique. La chanson débuta et je la reconnus immédiatement, c'était I-E-A-I-A-I-O.

_Peter's pecker picked another__  
__Pickle bearing pussy pepper,__  
__Peter's pecker picked another__  
__Pickle bearing pussy pepper, Why?__  
_

Sans y faire vraiment attention, mes pensées revinrent sur ce jeune inconnu et ses yeux hypnotiseurs. Notre échange de regards de cet après-midi n'avait duré que quelques secondes, une minute tout au plus, et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête. J'étais réellement tourmenté par ce regard bleu-azur. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait empoissonné mon esprit.

___Meeting John at Dale's Jr.__  
__Winked an eye point and point a finger,__  
__Meeting John at Dale's Jr.__  
__Winked an eye point and point a finger, Why?_

Un sentiment de besoin naissait au plus profond de moi. Je devais le revoir et comprendre le mystère de ses pupilles si captivantes. Je devais retrouver ce garçon et lui demander comment faisait-il pour m'obséder à ce point ? D'un simple regard, il m'avait mis à ces pieds.

« Gaara ! » hurla ma sœur en entrant dans ma chambre.

« Quoi ? » répondis-je calmement.

« La musique ! Je t'ai déjà répété, je ne sais combien de fois, que tu la mettais trop forte. » prononça-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire en éteignant ma chaîne stéréo.

« Désolé. »

« Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre. »

« Tu as peur que je saute ? »

A ce moment, je regardai en bas de la fenêtre en soupirant doucement.

« Vu la hauteur, je ne risquerai pas grand-chose. » continuais-je.

« Ce n'est pas la question ! Ferme cette fenêtre et viens manger. »

Elle sorti de ma chambre en prenant le soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Depuis la mort de nos parents, Temari avait su brillamment assumer son rôle de grande sœur. Elle s'était occupée de Kankuro, mon grand frère, et de moi-même, comme l'aurait fait une mère. C'était vrai qu'elle était parfois un peu trop hystérique, mais pouvait-on lui en vouloir de s'inquiéter pour nous ? Elle avait abandonné ses études pour nous prendre en charge et pour cela, je ne la remercierais jamais assez.

Je descendis à la cuisine et je mangeai le repas que ma sœur avait préparé avec amour. Je remontai ensuite dans ma chambre pour effectuer mes devoirs du lendemain. Je plaçai les écouteurs de mon iPod dans mes oreilles et le mis en marche. La musique celtique d'Eluveitie commença et je m'assis confortablement dans mon canapé, saisissant au passage un livre.

Le soleil venait tout juste de prendre place dans le ciel lorsque le réveil de ma chambre se mit à sonner. Je me levai calmement et l'éteignit. Encore une fois, je n'avais pas réussit à dormir. Mon insomnie était plus forte que moi. C'était pour cela que je passais mes nuits à lire, à écouter de la musique ou à regarder des films. De cette manière, j'avais acquis une grande culture littéraire, musicael et filmographique, mais le souvenir d'une bonne nuit de sommeil me rendait nostalgique.

Je pris une douche rapide, puis me maquilla les yeux devant le grand miroir de ma chambre. J'appliquai avec soin du crayon noir sur le tour de mes yeux, ainsi, mes cernes étaient plus ou moins camouflées. Mes cheveux rouge-pourpres partaient, comme à leur habitude, en bataille. Ainsi, je n'avais pas besoin de les coiffés. J'enfilai un t-shirt noir marqué « Rammstein » et un short de même couleur qui m'arrivait aux genoux. J'accrochai à mes poignets mes bracelets à piques, puis je mis ma grosse chaîne argenté, qui me servait de collier, autour du cou. J'étais fin prêt pour l'école.

Je pris mon sac à dos et descendis dans la cuisine prendre un petit quelque chose à manger pour la pause de dix heure. Puis, je m'en allai dans le hall d'entrée enfiler mes rangers noires. Il était 7h55 et temps pour moi de partir pour l'école si je ne voulais pas arriver en retard.

A mi-chemin, je fus rejoint par Shino qui semblait être extrêmement fatigué. Il avait surement dû, comme je le connais, s'amuser à rejouer tous les solos de guitare qui se trouvait dans le nouvel album qu'il avait acheté la veille. C'était une manie chez lui : reproduire tout les solos de ses artistes préférés. D'ailleurs, il était plutôt doué dans ce domaine-là. J'avais toujours dit qu'un jour, il connaîtrait le succès, avec un groupe ou en solo.

« Alors ce nouveau CD ? » lui demandais-je, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Incroyable. »

« C'est une réponse qui à le mérite d'être claire. » soulignais-je pour le taquiner.

« Roh ça va. Lâche-moi. Tu veux ? »

Je rigolai doucement à sa réponse. Décidément, il n'aimait vraiment pas lorsque je l'embêtais. La plaisanterie était une chose qu'il avait bannit de son vocabulaire depuis un moment déjà. De toute manière, ce n'était pas avec lui que je riais le plus, pour cela, j'avais d'autres amis, plus ouvert à la rigolade.

Nous arrivâmes juste à temps pour le début du cours de mathématique. Shino alla s'asseoir à côté de Kiba, un ami commun, alors que moi, je m'assis au fond de la classe, tout seul à une table. Je me plongeai gentiment dans les équations du deuxième degré. Les maths étaient une matière que j'appréciais particulièrement. C'était sûrement dû à la facilité que j'avais à résoudre les divers problèmes.

La matinée était bien entamée, lorsque le directeur entra dans notre classe. Nous étions en leçon de biologie. Toujours assis à la même place, je relevai la tête pour l'écouter. Il nous informa qu'il avait une annonce importante à nous faire et qu'il fallait que nous soyons attentifs.

« Je suis heureux de vous apprendre qu'un nouveau camarade va rejoindre votre classe. Je vous prierais donc de bien l'accueillir et de l'intégrer comme il se doit. »

Un nouvel élève ? C'était plutôt étrange de se faire transférer au cours de l'année scolaire. C'était souvent dû à un déménagement ou une expulsion de son ancien établissement. Je me demandais qu'elle était les raisons de ce nouvel arrivant.

« Entre, je t'en pris. Présentes-toi à tes nouveaux camarades. »

Un jeune homme à la tignasse blond comme le blé fit son entrée. De part sa démarche, il semblait ne pas craindre le jugement d'autrui. Il avait confiance en lui, cela ce voyait à des kilomètres. Je sentis mon sang se figer dans mon corps. Plus aucun de mes membres ne répondaient à mon cerveau. Ce regard. C'était si intense, si beau. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que j'avais retrouvé le mystérieux garçon de la veille.

« Je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki. Enchanté ! » lança-t-il, un grand sourire accroché sur le visage.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite ! En espèrant que ça vous plaise ! Enjoy !

« Je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki. Enchanté ! » lança-t-il, un grand sourire accroché sur le visage.

Quel charisme ! Je me retrouvais encore une fois envouté par cet être étrange. Mes yeux fixaient le moindre de ses mouvements. Je n'arrivais pas à le lâcher du regard. Et même si j'en avais eu l'occasion, je ne l'aurais pas voulu. Pour une raison inconnue, j'étais réellement heureux d'avoir eut la chance de recroiser ce regard électrifiant. Heureux ?Le mot était peut être un peu fort.

« Eh bien, Naruto. Tu vas t'asseoir à côté de Gaara. » déclara la professeur en me désignant du doigt.

A cet instant, mon cœur cessa de battre. Je ne réalisais pas. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Et pourtant, le jeune homme en question s'avança dans ma direction et prit place à côté de moi.

« Salut. » lança-t-il en me regardant.

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction et lui adressai un timide sourire. Ce regard bleu azur me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. Si bien que je n'arrivais pas à sortir le moindre mot.

« Je vois. Tu es plutôt du genre timide. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te juge pas. » continua-t-il en me souriant.

Timide ? Ce n'était pas le problème ! C'était juste que sa présence m'intimidait et que je ne pouvais rien faire contre cela. Je me raclai doucement la gore et évitai à tout prix son regard.

« Salut. » soufflais-je.

« Sympa ton t-shirt. » dit-il en posant un doigt sur l'image de « Rammstein ».

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Puisque je te le dis ! »

« Merci. »

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans encombre. Je n'eus pas à reparler à mon nouveau voisin de table. Ce qui, d'une certaine manière, me rassura. Si je n'avais pas à lui parler, je n'avais pas à me m'inquiéter.

Le prof annonça la fin du cours. Nous pouvions enfin aller nous restaurer. Je rassemblai toutes mes affaires et m'en alla de la salle de classe. Je m'assis à la table de mes amis, il y avait Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata et Neiji. Je les saluai brièvement et me mis à manger. La nourriture de la cafétéria n'était pas de la haute gastronomie, mais nous nous ont contentions.

« Hey regardez ! C'est qui ? » s'écria Ino en pointant du doigt la personne dont elle parlait.

Je me retournai et remarquai que cette personne n'était autre que le blondinet qui me servait de voisin en biologique. Je lâchai un bref soupire alors qu'il 's'approchait de nous.

« Yo ! » lâcha-t-il nonchalamment.

Je baissai la tête pour ne surtout pas croiser son regard. Sa présence me rendait nerveux et je ne voulais pas que les autres s'en rendent compte.

« Je peux m'asseoir à votre table ? » demanda-t-il en toute sympathie.

« On est dans la même classe, alors t'es le bienvenu. » répondit Kiba en lui montrant une place libre à notre table.

« Dans la même classe ? Mais depuis quand ? » interrogea Ino.

« Ce matin. » trancha Shino d'un ton glacial.

« C'est exact ! Je suis nouveau dans ce lycée. Enchanté ! » déclara le blond en prenant place à notre tablé.

Il suscita l'attention de tout mon groupe. C'était un personnage dynamique qui savait mettre l'ambiance. Tout le contraire de moi. Je captai son regard et ne le lâchai plus, écoutant attentivement ce qu'il racontait. J'étais littéralement envouté par ce personnage.

Neji me mit un petit coup de coude dans les côtés se qui me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur alors qu'il se pencha à mon oreille pour me chuchoter quelque chose.

« Tu me sembles bien distrait. » commença-t-il.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. »

« Gaara, ne me prend pas pour un idiot. Je te connais mieux que quiconque. »

En effet, nous étions comme les deux doigts de la main. Personne ne me connaissait comme lui me connaissait et vis versa. Il n'y avait pas de secret entre nous. Une complicité forte nous liait depuis notre plus jeune âge. En fait, il habitait la maison juste à côté de la mienne, ce qui faisait de lui mon voisin.

Je lui souris bêtement alors que je me levai de mon siège. Il était l'heure de reprendre les cours, bien que cela ne m'enchantait guère.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard. » lui dis-je d'un ton calme.

« Disons… ce soir ? 20h à l'endroit habituel ? » suggérât-il.

Je confirmai d'un signe de tête et m'en allai sans un mot de plus. Les autres avaient l'habitude de mon comportement renfermé et ils ne posaient pas de questions. Ils savaient que lorsque je ne parlais pas, c'était parce je n'avais rien à dire de pertinent. J'aimais ces gens pour leur compréhension et leur simplicité d'esprit. D'ailleurs, c'était probablement pour ça qu'ils étaient mes amis.

Les cours de l'après-midi se terminèrent sur une leçon d'anglais. Je fus heureux d'apprendre que c'était la fin de la journée. Celle-ci avait été des plus éprouvante pour moi qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir tant d'émotions. En fait, j'étais le genre de personne qui n'exprimait pas souvent ses sentiments et qui cherchait plutôt à les cacher. Mais aujourd'hui, l'arrivé de ce blond sulfureux dans ma classe m'avait bouleversé. Je ne savais plus quoi penser de lui. Certes, il était des plus amical et avait su s'intégrer à mon groupe d'ami sans le moindre problème. Cependant, il me troublait et me rendait affreusement nerveux. Comment faisait-il ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais j'aurais bien voulu savoir.

Je rentrai rapidement chez moi pour me changer les idées. L'inquiétude c'était installé en moi. Je redoutais ma rencontre de ce soir avec Neji. Il avait probablement tout deviné et c'était bien ça qui m'angoissait le plus. Allait-il comprendre ce qui m'arrivait ?

Ma montre sonna pour m'indiquer qu'il était 19h50. Je fermai mon livre, puis enfilai ma veste en cuir noir. Je sortis ensuite de la maison et m'enfonçai dans la petite forêt qui se situait juste derrière nos maisons. J'arrivai finalement à l'arbre qui servait de fondation à notre cabane construite lorsque nous étions petits. C'était un lieu symbolique pour nous. C'était pour cela que nous nous retrouvions toujours-là, lorsque nous voulions parler tranquillement. Je grimpai à l'arbre et entrai dans la maisonnette où Neji m'attendait assis en tailleur.

« Pas trop tôt. » lâcha-t-il en me voyant arriver.

« Je te signal que je ne suis pas en retard. C'est toi qui est en avance. Comme d'habitude. » soulignais-je en prenant place en face de lui.

Je le détaillai des yeux alors qu'il attacha ses longs cheveux noirs en hauteur comme il le faisait lorsqu'il pratiquait une activité sportive ou qu'il étudiait.

« Je vois. Tu ne rigoles pas. » balançais-je en riant.

« Que ressens-tu pour ce Naruto ? » trancha-t-il froidement.

Le ton qu'il avait utilisé m'avait glacé le sang. Depuis quand s'adressait-il à moi de cette manière ? D'habitude, il rentrait dans le vif du sujet en finesse et gentiment, mais là, il n'y avait aucune délicatesse dans sa question. Il voulait des réponses et vite.

« De- de quoi tu parle ? Il est dans ma cla-»

« As-tu seulement idée de la manière dont tu le regardes ? » me coupa-t-il sèchement.

« Neji…»

Il se leva brusquement et je fis de même, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Pourquoi cela le dérangeait-il autant ? Sa tolérance naturelle n'avait pas pu disparaitre du jour au lendemain.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! » cria-t-il en m'empoignant le bras.

« Dans ce cas, explique-moi, Neji. »

« Tais-toi… » murmura-t-il en fixant le sol.

Décidemment, son comportement devenait de plus en plus étrange. Il était loin d'être une personne violente et agressive. Il était plutôt du genre à discuter calmement et à trouver des solutions. Alors pourquoi s'emportait-il autant pour une histoire qui ne le concernait qu'à moitié ?

Il s'approcha de moi et posa une de ses mains sur ma joue, la caressant d'un geste doux et… tendre ? La façon dont il me regardait me fit rougir, je n'avais pas l'habitude que l'on me fixe avec une telle intensité, surtout par Neji. Sa peau blanchâtre rendait son fin visage encore plus agréable à regarder. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte mais… Neji était un très beau garçon, séduisant, charmant et j'en passe. Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine alors que je me surpris à penser de telles choses de mon meilleur ami. Que m'arrivait-il ?

« Gaara… » murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Un frisson traversa mon échine. Ce murmure, il l'avait prononcé avec tant de tendresse, que moi-même, je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir saisir l'étendu de l'affection qu'il avait mis dedans. Neji essayait-il de me dire qu'il… non ! Impossible, mon meilleur ami ne pouvait pas éprouver de tels sentiments à mon égard !

Son regard nacré s'échoua sur mon visage et je sentis mes joues prendre feu. C'était quoi cette façon de me regarder ? Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Un bref sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres, son regard toujours fixé sur moi. J'avalai difficilement ma salive alors que je cherchais quelque chose de pertinent à dire. Rien. Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser de la situation et rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Devais-je gentiment le repousser ou… Ou quoi ? Il était mon meilleur ami, et ce, depuis bien des années. Alors, m'imaginer l'aimer me semblait improbable. Et pourtant, je n'y avais jamais vraiment songé. Neji avait toujours été la personne sur qui je me reposais. Au moindre problème, c'était immédiatement à lui que je m'adressais…

« Gaara… » souffla-t-il une fois de plus.

C'en était trop… l'entendre m'appeler ainsi me brisait le cœur. Il semblait si fragile. Je voulais le protéger, rester au près de lui toute ma vie… Je saisis son visage entre mes deux mains et colla mes lèvres contre les siennes. Une douce chaleur s'empara de mon corps, je frémis de tout mon long et plaqua mon basin contre le sien. Ma langue s'introduit dans sa cavité buccale et alla retrouver sa jumelle, la caressant dans une dance endiablé. Une étrange sensation s'installa en moi et j'eu l'impression que, pour la première fois, je me sentais réellement exister. Mon bas ventre s'enflamma. Plus rien. Non, je ne contrôlais plus rien.

« Tu… » commença-t-il, surpris.

Je plaquai ma main contre sa bouche, lui indiquant de se taire. Il ne servait à rien de parler. Le silence valait souvent mieux. Je lui volai un nouveau baiser et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur éclata dans ma poitrine. C'était invraisemblable et tellement bon. Mes mains se glissèrent sous sa chemise blanche, caressant sa soyeuse peau nacrée. Je le vis rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Je vins dévorer sa nuque de baisers sulfureux, alors que je sentis ses deux grandes mains déboutonner mon jeans. Je gloussai doucement.

« On est pas obligé de…» souffla-t-il avec tendresse.

Mes mains agrippèrent les siennes et je soupirai tout doucement, rassuré de savoir qu'il ne me posait aucune contrainte. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de forcer les gens à faire quoique ce soit, mais j'avais eu peur qu'il le prenne mal si je me refusais à lui après lui avoir littéralement sauté dessus. Mais forte heureusement, Neji restait lui-même.

« Je préfère en rester là pour le moment. Je ne veux pas aller trop vite. C'est si soudain… tu comprends. »

Il acquiesça en silence, gardant sur son visage d'ange un fin sourire qui avait le don de me rassurer. Neji était tellement important à mes yeux, que je ne pouvais pas imaginer le perdre pour une sottise pareille ! Alors le voir accepter ma décision sans rechigner me réconfortait.

Tout de même. Cette situation était bien étrange. Neji et moi… moi et Neij ? C'était impensable il y a tout juste dix minutes et pourtant, après ce baiser enflammé, je n'avais que lui en tête. C'était totalement fou… et pourtant, j'avais réellement envie d'y croire. Juste pour une fois, je voulais croire que ce bonheur derrière lequel je courrais depuis des années me souriait enfin. Un doux sentiment s'installa en moi alors que mon regard fixait son tendre visage. Il était tellement beau… ça en était presque indécent ! Pour dire qu'il était désormais mien. Enfin… Je crois, je l'espère.

Des remarques ? Pas de souci, à vos claviers chers lecteurs !


End file.
